Castigo
by Selene-Moonlight
Summary: Porque de ahora en adelante sus castigos no serían tan malos, sino lo mejor que podría pasarles. GaaMatsu One-Shot. Lemon.


**¡Buenas!**

**Aquí me tienen de inspirada, subiendo un Shot que tenía rato queriendo hacer, pero no tenía la inspiración hasta que de pronto me llegó. Tenía ganas de hacer un lemon diferentes de los que he hecho hasta ahora, se darán cuenta de que este no es tan tierno como los que siempre escribo, ya verán por qué.**

**Ya pronto me verán subiendo conti de mis fics, aunque no tengo tanto tiempo para escribir haré todo lo que pueda, por ahora les dejo leer tranqui ^^**

**Disclaimer: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, porque de ser así Gaara sería el protagonista y la serie se llamaría "Gaara" ^^u **

**Advertencia: Historia rara, lemon pervertido. (xD)**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Castigo**

—¡Eres un idiota! – Gritó la castaña tan fuerte, que hasta sintió cierto dolor en su garganta.

—¡Pues tú más! – Contraatacó el joven pelirrojo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y la miraba con una sonrisa arrogante.

Esto era todos los días, no había forma de que esos dos no se pelearan cada vez que se veían y es que el odio que sentían el uno por el otro era más que evidente.

—¡¿No tienes nada mejor que decir idiota? – Vociferó la castaña completamente molesta, pues estaba harta del estúpido de Gaara y sus insultos tan repetidos. Ya ni siquiera recordaba por que rayos se habían peleado esta vez, sólo sabía que no quería perder ante él.

—Si quieres ir a un concurso de insultos no seré yo el idiota que se apunte contigo – Dijo ya más calmado y sin mirarla, pues le causaba fastidio de sólo ver a Matsuri. Como la odiaba, desde el jardín de niños, cuando le quitó su balde de arena ¡Como la odiaba!

—No tienes ni un poco de imaginación, por eso perderías amargado de quinta – Masculló Matsuri, quien después de eso sólo se fue a sentar a su puesto; no estaba dispuesta a seguir malgastando sus energías con ese engreído.

Sin embargo a él sí que le molestaba cuando le llamaban amargado, sobre todo esa tonta e impertinente mocosa escandalosa.

Se acercó a su puesto y golpeó la mesa con sus dos manos, llamando la atención de la castaña, que lo miró con sus ojos negros fijamente.

—¿Qué demonios quieres? – Preguntó de mala gana la chica, pero él sólo se inclinó hacia ella, tomándola del mentón y uniendo sus labios.

Matsuri abrió los ojos como platos, quedándose completamente paralizada ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué Gaara la había besado?

El pelirrojo se separó de ella, mirándola con una sonrisa sardónica y relamiéndose los labios al mismo tiempo.

—Acabas de besar a tu enemigo ¿Segura que me odias? – Y después de mirarla burlonamente, se fue a sentar, mientras que entraba el profesor y Matsuri seguía aún en estado de shock.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

La clase había terminado por el día, pero ella aún no salía de su estado de shock, todo por la culpa del estúpido de Sabaku No Gaara ¿Cómo se atrevía a besarla? ¿Qué maldita cosa podría estar pasando por su cabeza en ese momento?

—Demonios… - Se dijo la castaña, quien no era capaz de hilar ningún pensamiento coherente en su cabeza, nada que no tuviese relación con los labios de Gaara sobre los suyos, con sus manos tomando su mentón fuertemente y su lengua… ¡Desgraciado le había dado un beso con lengua!

En ese momento abrió su bolso para sacar un cuaderno, pues debía estudiar para un examen que vendría pronto, sin embargo un papel cayó de entre sus hojas, llamándole la atención.

Se agachó a recogerlo y leyó una pequeña nota que la dejó con los ojos abiertos: "_Para ser una tonta besas bastante bien, lástima que me odies, nos podríamos divertir tanto juntos" _

Ella enseguida reconoció la letra de Gaara en ese papel, por lo que lo arrugó con su mano hecha un puño.

Se quedó paralizada en medio del pasillo y le dio un golpe a la pared, mientras un aura negra se desprendía de su cuerpo, casi exhalando por cada poro de su piel el deseo de venganza, el cual se reflejaba en sus ojos de forma malévola.

—¡Maldito desgraciado, juro que me vengaré por esto! – Gritó total y completamente indignada.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Gaara estaba oyendo música mientras navegaba por internet, sentado en su escritorio. Acababa de terminar un trabajo y ahora se pasaba el tiempo libre viendo algunas páginas interesantes mientras chateaba con algunos amigos, pero en ese momento se conectó una persona inesperada y enseguida le habló.

Matsu_ dice:

-¿Estás ahí amargado?

Gaara_Sabaku_ dice:

-Aquí estoy tonta ¿Y a quien llamas amargado?

Matsu_ dice:

-¿Pues a quien más va a ser? Tú eres el único amargado que conozco.

-Por cierto, no me llames tonta, idiota.

Gaara_Sabaku_ dice:

-Pero que sensible estás jeje, dime una cosa ¿Me hablaste porque no has podido olvidar mi beso?

-Seguro que lo habías deseado por mucho tiempo.

-Se te nota que me amas.

Matsu_ dice:

-Claro, para que lo sepas no tengo tan mal gusto.

-Además tu beso fue horrible ¡Eres un sucio!

Gaara_Sabaku_ dice:

-Jaja, di lo que quieras, yo sé que te gustó.

Matsu_ dice:

-¡Idiota!

Matsu_ se ha desconectado.

—Que niña tan tonta – Se dijo Gaara soltando una pequeña sonrisa, mientras estiraba sus brazos y echaba su cabeza hacia atrás, quitándose los audífonos. Su sonrisa se borró por un momento, mientras pensaba en ella. Le encantaba fastidiarle la vida, pero sabía que lo hacía sólo por una razón y esa era que ella le gustaba demasiado y la única forma de captar su atención era esa.

Apagó el ordenador y se recostó en su cama, cerrando los ojos e imaginando la cara de enojo de Matsuri.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Estaban en clases de educación física con Baki-sensei, quien les hacía correr alrededor de la cancha de fútbol. Por un lado estaban los hombres y por el otro las mujeres, quienes iban más lento que los chicos.

Matsuri miraba constantemente a Gaara, recordando el beso de ayer, a la vez que éste le miraba de reojo, dándose cuenta de que la castaña no le quitaba la vista de encima.

Cuando la clase terminó todos se fueron a las duchas para cambiarse y Matsuri fue la última en encaminarse, ya que se había quedado recibiendo unas instrucciones del profesor. Gaara pasó a su lado y se le quedó viendo de manera extraña, debía admitir que esa chica se había desarrollado bastante bien y que el corto y apretado uniforme de gimnasia le quedaba muy sexy.

Sus piernas blancas y largas se podían apreciar a la perfección bajo el hot pants, además de que su delgada cintura y sus pechos bastante crecidos eran tentadores con esa remera blanca, aunque no tuviera la delantera más prominente de la clase estaba bastante bien.

—¿Qué me ves pedazo de pervertido? – Le reclamó la joven enojada, con el ceño fruncido y una graciosa expresión, haciendo que él sonriera.

—Estaba fijándome que no estás tan mal – Dijo con voz burlona, para luego encaminarse hacia los camarines masculinos.

Matsuri sólo le miró y cuando lo notó un poco alejado le sacó la lengua y después soltó un suspiro.

—Estúpido ¿Por qué me dice eso? – Se preguntó molesta, llevándose sus manos hacia los labios, recordando ese beso de ayer —. Ese fue mi primer beso… _y me gustó tanto… _- Susurró las últimas palabras, porque lo que más le enfadaba era que el beso sí le había gustado, y mucho.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Hoy era día domingo y Matsuri estaba parada afuera de la casa de cierta personita indeseable, pues había sido invitada a cenar y a dormir con ellos. Temari, la hermana mayor de Gaara, era casualmente la mejor amiga de Matsuri, se habían conocido cuando la rubia aún estudiaba en la preparatoria Sunagakure.

—¡Matsuri! – La saludó sonriente la chica de ojos azul verdoso que acababa de salir de la casa, abrazando emocionada a su amiga, pues había pasado bastante tiempo desde que no se veían debido a los estudios universitarios de Temari y a sus salidas con su novio.

—Temari, que gusto verte – Dijo la castaña también sonriendo, separándose de su amiga, pero al mirar hacia la casa se sonrojó un momento, después de todo lo vería a él otra vez y estaba un poco nerviosa ¿Estaría bien vestida?

—Bueno Matsuri, pasa – Le invitó Temari, a lo que ella sólo asintió.

Más tarde estaban las dos preparando la mesa, mientras que Kankuro veía la televisión y Gaara no se veía ni por si acaso. Los padres de los tres hermanos habían salido de viaje así que estaban solos.

—Y dime ¿Ya has conseguido novio? – Preguntó en tono de broma la rubia Sabaku No, causando un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas de su amiga al hacerle recordar el beso con su hermano menor.

—N-no, ya sabes que yo no soy tan popular como tú, que tenías a todos los chicos de la escuela detrás de ti – Respondió Matsuri poniendo un plato sobre la mesa, para luego comenzar a dejar los cubiertos. Eran en total cuatro puestos, pero ahí había sólo tres personas — Por cierto ¿Dónde está Gaara?

—Ah, ese tarado ha de estar dormido en el cuarto ¿Lo puedes ir a despertar mientras termino aquí?

—Eh, claro – Accedió la chica, aunque no de muy buena gana. Conocía la casa a la perfección porque Temari siempre la invitaba, así que sabía exactamente en donde estaba la habitación de Gaara.

Subió las escaleras y llegó hasta su destino, era una puerta de color rojo fuerte, como su cabello. Tocó dos veces y la puerta se abrió por sí sola, así que decidió empujar un poco más para entrar.

—¿Gaara? – Le llamó, pero cuando entró al cuarto notó que ahí no había nadie, o al menos no precisamente en la habitación, porque desde el baño se podía escuchar el sonido de la ducha —. Seguro se está duchando, entonces mejor me voy – Se dijo algo sonrojada, de sólo imaginarse cómo se vería ese chico tan guapo bajo las gotas del agua, con su cuerpo desnudo y su cabello húmedo. Su corazón se agitó un poco y la curiosidad le mataba —. Tal vez… si miro sólo un poco…

Comenzó a dar pasos silenciosos hacia el baño de la habitación de Gaara, observando la puerta entreabierta. Miró un poco y se dio cuenta de que estaba la cortina puesta, pero a través de ella se podía ver la silueta del pelirrojo y era realmente atrayente. Se había quedado hipnotizada, tanto así que no se dio cuenta a tiempo de que Gaara iba a salir, por lo que cuando el chico corrió la cortina ella pudo verle absolutamente todo.

Se quedó con la boca abierta y se echó unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, tropezando con unas cosas que tenía Gaara en el suelo y abriendo la puerta en su totalidad a la vez.

—¿Matsuri? – Cuestionó Gaara al verla, notando su rostro totalmente sonrojado, además de que ella sólo miraba una cosa en específico; su entrepierna —. ¿Qué? ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

—¡¿Podrías cubrirte? – Exigió la chica tapándose los ojos para dejar de mirar, pero Gaara sólo rió divertido, sin hacerle caso a su petición

—Para empezar tú entraste a mi baño sabiendo que estaba desnudo, así que no vengas a gritarme – Dijo burlón, tomando la toalla para secarse un poco la cara y el cabello, observando de reojo las bragas de la chica, ya que su corta minifalda dejaba verlas a la perfección. La castaña se puso de pie aún cubriendo su rostro con sus manos, sonrojada.

—T-Temari me dijo que te apresuraras en bajar – Después de sus palabras se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a irse, pero Gaara la tomó por la muñeca. Ya se había cubierto con la toalla y la jaló hacia adentro, cerrando la puerta y acorralándola contra una pared —. ¿Qué estás haciendo pervertido?

—¿Quién es la que ha entrado al baño cuando yo estaba desnudo? – Le recordó el pelirrojo, acercándose más a ella y haciendo que se sonrojara aún más. Matsuri lucía especialmente bonita hoy, con esa minifalda de jeans y su blusa de color rosa, además de la flor que llevaba en su cabello. Olía delicioso, como a esas flores que tenían en su jardín —. Yo diría que tú eres la pervertida, pervertida.

—¡No me llames así! – Pegó el grito enojada, abriendo los ojos por fin y dándose cuenta del sexy muchacho que estaba frente a ella, sólo cubierto por una diminuta toalla. Gaara era increíblemente guapo, su cuerpo, sus ojos, la forma de su rostro. Las gotas del agua caían aún por su torso denudo y era una gran tentación tocarlo, acariciarlo lentamente.

—Estás nerviosa, es obvio que estás pensando en cosas raras.

—¿Pues qué quieres que piense? Estoy siendo acosada por un chico desnudo – Matsuri bajó la mirada avergonzada, esto nunca le había pasado. Gaara se le acercó riendo, soltando suavemente su aliento sobre la delicada piel de su cuello. Ella se estremeció —. A-aléjate.

—No quiero… - Susurró el pelirrojo, acercándose ahora a sus labios para posarlos despacio. Matsuri cerró los ojos, mientras los labios de Gaara comenzaban a moverse despacio sobre los suyos. Sus pequeñas manos se aferraron a los hombros del chico al mismo tiempo que él la acorralaba con más fuerza, volviendo el beso un poco más profundo al introducir su lengua dentro de la boca de ella.

Matsuri sentía un terrible cosquilleo en su estómago, tratando de corresponder al beso lo mejor que podía ¿Para qué negarlo? Le encantaba Gaara, adoraba cada una de sus peleas y besarlo era un sueño hecho realidad, besaba tan bien.

—G-Gaara… - Susurró cuando él se separó, abriendo lentamente sus ojos para verlo sonreír, pero enseguida la siguió besando en el cuello, despacio y lentamente.

—Matsuri… me encanta besarte… - Decía Gaara entre besos, subiendo sus manos por las piernas de la chica que no se alejaba en lo más mínimo, estaba demasiado avergonzada pero le gustaba muchísimo lo que estaba pasando, siempre había deseado esto. Sentía como las manos del chico se perdían bajo su falda, tocando donde no debería, pero ambos deseaban que esto pasara con todas sus fuerzas.

De pronto un suave gemido escapó de los labios de la joven, excitando de sobremanera a Gaara, quien se atrevió a dirigir una de sus manos al delicioso y tibio centro de la chica, tocando bajo su ropa interior, mientras la besaba apasionadamente en los labios. Sintió lo mojada que estaba y sonrió internamente.

—N-no toques ahí… pervertido… - Se quejaba Matsuri entre gemidos de placer, al tiempo que Gaara la estimulaba con suaves caricias, que se volvían cada vez más satisfactorias, hasta que finalmente se atrevió a introducir uno de sus dedos en la intimidad de la chica, quien soltó un pequeño grito y aferró sus manos más fuerte a su espalda —. ¿Q-qué haces?

—¿Me vas a negar que se siente bien? – Cuestionó el chico introduciendo un segundo dedo, simulando con ellos el movimiento de la penetración. Matsuri estaba muerta de los nervios y la vergüenza, gimiendo cada vez más. Dolía un poco, pero no era nada que no pudiera soportar. Y Gaara mientras hacía eso, sentía que su miembro se endurecía cada vez más, deseoso por sentirse dentro de ella —. Ya no aguanto… yo quiero… quiero hacerte mía…

La chica no respondió, estaba demasiado concentrada en el placer que Gaara le hacía sentir. Él se quitó la toalla con una mano, volviendo a quedar desnudo, mientras retiraba su otra mano de la intimidad de la chica para poder bajar sus bragas hasta el suelo. La tomó de la mano y se sentó sobre el inodoro, llevándola a ella consigo, quería sentarla sobre sus piernas para comenzar a penetrarla de una vez.

—Ven Matsuri – La llamó, señalando su miembro erecto para hacerle entender a la chica lo que él quería. Ella dudó por un momento, pero finalmente se decidió y se acercó a él, dispuesta a perder su virginidad justo ahora. Abrió sus piernas y se sentó despacio sobre Gaara, sintiendo un pequeño dolor cuando su miembro comenzó a entrar en ella, sin embargo en el momento en que estaban más decididos a que esto pasara, fueron interrumpidos por un grito de Temari.

—¡Gaara, Matsuri, que tanto hacen!

Los dos chicos se detuvieron avergonzados, se habían dejado llevar tanto que estaban a punto de tener sexo, olvidando que Temari y Kankuro aún seguían en la casa y que les podrían descubrir. Sin decir una palabra Matsuri se separó, se puso sus bragas y se fue corriendo, dejando a Gaara desconcertado y muy frustrado.

—Maldita sea… - Se dijo llevándose ambas manos a su cabeza —. ¿Qué es lo que acabo de hacer?

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Durante la cena ambos estuvieron callados, no se hablaron siquiera para pelear, lo que había pasado en el baño había sido demasiado vergonzoso como para querer ahora dirigirse la palabra.

—¿Y ustedes dos por qué tan callados? – Preguntó Kankuro burlón, notando como su hermano y la castaña no hacían más que evitarse las miradas, parecían apenados.

—Déjalos Kankuro, si no quieren hablar que no hablen – Le regañó Temari, comiendo de su plato gustosamente.

Después de la cena, Matsuri y Temari se fueron al cuarto de la rubia a charlar un poco antes de dormir. Temari se durmió primero, ya que Matsuri no dejaba de pensar en lo de hoy.

—_No puede ser… estuve a punto de hacerlo con Gaara… además me dolió… _- Pensó frunciendo el ceño, cerrando sus ojos para tratar de dormir.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

El día había estado muy aburrido, ella no dejaba de recordar los besos y caricias de Gaara, mientras que el chico trataba de disimular su excitación cada vez que la veía, pues no se conformaba con haber dejado las cosas a medias, necesitaba terminar lo que habían empezado y se le acababa de ocurrir la forma perfecta.

Estaban en clases de historia con Chiyo-sensei, una anciana muy belicosa y mal genio que siempre se exasperaba por sus peleas en mitad de la lección.

—Entonces señorita Koyama ¿Podría explicarnos que sucedió en la segunda guerra mundial en Japón?

—Sí sensei – Respondió Matsuri poniéndose de pie, dispuesta a responder a la pregunta, sin embargo antes de poder hacerlo otra voz la interrumpió.

—Sensei ¿Acaso cree que esta burra pueda saber algo? – Se inmiscuyó Gaara arrogantemente, causando que una venita se marcara en la frente de Matsuri, no podía creer que después de todo lo que había pasado todavía tuviera los pantalones suficientes como para tratar de dejarla en ridículo en frente de toda la clase, que se estaba riendo de ella por cierto.

—¿Qué dijiste pedazo de tomate podrido? – Cuestionó enojada, logrando exasperar al chico, que se puso de pie para enfrentarla.

—¡¿A quién llamas así enana engreída?

—¡¿A quién más que a ti? ¡¿O acaso ves a otro tomate podrido? ¡Porque yo no!

Todos los del salón comenzaron a reír con aquella guerra de insultos, mientras la sensei sentía que explotaría de la ira, porque estaba cansada de que ese par se pelearan en su clase ignorando su autoridad como maestra.

—¡No quiero seguir hablando con un pervertido como tú! – Gritó Matsuri señalándolo, haciendo que todo el salón lo volteara a ver y eso provocó un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, pues sabía que de pervertido sí tenía mucho, por causa de ella.

—¡Mira quién habla de pervertidos, pervertida será otra! – Ahora todos voltearon a ver a la castaña, que estaba roja hasta las orejas.

—¡Basta! – Gritó la anciana Chiyo, completamente harta de oírlos gritar como unos desaforados —. ¡Ustedes dos, se quedarán castigados en la biblioteca después de clases y harán un informe de cien páginas sobre la guerra mundial para la próxima clase!

—¡¿Qué? – Exclamaron los dos sorprendidos, eso del informe no estaba dentro de los planes del pelirrojo.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

—Estúpido Gaara, todo por tu culpa – Dijo Matsuri a regañadientes, tratando de que el chico que estaba sentado en frente de ella no la oyera.

Ambos estaban dentro de la enorme biblioteca, completamente solos ya que todos los de la escuela se habían ido, excepto los que pertenecían a algún club, pero no había ningún club que utilizara la biblioteca, así que se podía decir que estaban a sus anchas.

—Qué bonito atardecer – Comentó Gaara de pronto, captando la atención de la castaña que lo miró de reojo, pero enojada.

—No me digas, si no fuera por ti ahora podría estar viendo este atardecer desde la ventana de mi habitación.

—Puede ser, pero así no sería divertido – Gaara sonrió levemente, cosa que Matsuri no comprendió. Ella le hizo un desprecio y siguió con su trabajo, pero no se podía concentrar porque él la miraba constantemente.

Cuando por fin acabaron se dieron cuenta de que ya eran casi las ocho de la noche, el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse pero pudieron hacer la mitad del trabajo, entonces Matsuri se puso de pie dispuesta a retirarse.

—Espera Matsuri – Le dijo Gaara tomándola de la muñeca. La jaló, haciendo que quedara sentada sobre él como la otra vez, cosa que la hizo sonrojar al sentir el sexo masculino rozar su intimidad. Sin esperar un segundo, comenzó a besar su cuello, provocándola realmente.

—¿Q-qué rayos… qué te propones?

—¿No es obvio? Terminar lo de ayer, no voy a dejar que las cosas se queden a medias, quiero tener sexo contigo aquí mismo, ahora – Exigió, subiendo lentamente con sus manos la falda del uniforme de la chica. No podía ser, ella no era capaz de resistirse a él, cuando la buscaba con sus besos y sus caricias era imposible no encontrarla, le gustaba demasiado Gaara como para negarse ¡Odiaba aquello!

—B-basta, no podemos… t-tú me odias ¿No es por eso que fuimos castigados? – Hablaba la chica, recibiendo aún los besos de él en su cuello y las caricias de sus manos sobre sus muslos.

—Sabía que si peleábamos Chiyo-sensei nos castigaría en la biblioteca, y quería volver a estar a solas contigo para hacerte el amor – Confesó sin vergüenza alguna, atreviéndose a besarla una vez más de forma apasionada y profunda. Las lenguas de ambos danzaban salvajemente mientras sus pulmones se vaciaban del aire.

Ésta vez ella no se quedaría así, ansiaba tocar a Gaara como cuando él la había tocado anoche, necesitaba apagar el fuego que él acababa de encender. Posó ambas manos sobre el rostro del chico, besándolo cada vez más desenfrenadamente, hasta sentir como las manos de él subían por su vientre, encontrándose con sus pechos, los cuales comenzó a masajear despacio. Se separó un poco de su boca para ver lo que él le hacía, se sentía bien que la tocara, se sentía muy bien.

—Que suaves son, tal y como los había imaginado – Dijo Gaara con cierta lujuria reflejada en sus ojos, soltando uno de los senos de la chica para quitarle los botones uno a uno, ansiaba ver su cuerpo desnudo.

—Así que era verdad que me habías estado mirando de esa forma – Matsuri rió divertida, quitándole el nudo de la corbata roja para luego despojarlo de ella y arrojarla al suelo, siguiendo así con los botones de la camisa.

—Claro, desde que te empezaron a crecer que me llamaban la atención – Vaya que era directo, no le importaba admitir que desde ese momento tenía deseos de tocarlos —. Incluso tuve varios sueños húmedos contigo, en donde te hacía el amor y tú me pedías más y más.

—Sabía que eras un pervertido – Dijo la chica terminando de abrirle la camisa, al tiempo que él bajaba su blusa abierta hasta sus hombros, dejando ver su brasier rosado. Sus senos lucían verdaderamente apetitosos envueltos en ese encaje rosa, pero lo que más quería era verlos por completo, así que abrazó a Matsuri para que sus manos alcanzaran el broche que estaba en su espalda, soltando el sujetador, el cual levantó sin quitárselo.

—Que bien, me muero por probarlos – Dijo embelesado, acercando lentamente su boca hacia uno de los pezones rosados de la sonrojada chica, la cual sintió como él la mordía levemente y después lamía con cuidado, apretando su otro pecho con la mano izquierda.

La tibia lengua del chico dibujaba círculos sobre los pechos de Matsuri, quien trataba de contener su agitada respiración, pero era imposible sintiendo como la mano derecha de Gaara se deslizaba bajo sus bragas como ayer, tocando sin ningún pudor su zona más sensible.

Un pequeño gemido se escapó desde su garganta al sentir los dedos masculinos dentro de sí nuevamente, hundiéndose, preparándola para algo aún más placentero.

—Estoy nerviosa… - Susurró la castaña, apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Gaara, sintiendo aún sus dedos penetrándola. Él dejó sus pechos por un momento y se dedicó a quitarse el cinturón, para abrir el cierre de su pantalón, mientras Matsuri le observaba. Tomó la mano de la chica e hizo que acariciara su miembro.

—No tienes que estar nerviosa, sólo déjate llevar – La temblorosa mano de Matsuri comenzó a acariciarle despacio, aumentando un poco el ritmo de sus caricias hasta llegar a un punto en que el deseo le nublaba la razón.

Se bajó de encima de Gaara –que aún seguía sentado- y se arrodilló en el suelo, ayudándolo a bajarse un poco los pantalones y también la ropa interior, para dejar al descubierto su miembro, el cual ella miró con mucha vergüenza.

—Venga, a ver si te atreves – Le desafió el pelirrojo con una sonrisa arrogante, haciendo que una venita se marcara en la frente de la chica semi-desnuda, quien sin dudarlo respondió a su provocación, acercando su lengua al sexo masculino para comenzar a lamer muy despacio.

Gaara enseguida sonrió complacido, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás mientras la pequeña lengua de Matsuri le daba leves toques de placer. Después de un rato de actuar tímidamente, la chica rodeó aquella parte del pelirrojo con ambas manos, introduciéndolo por completo en su boca para comenzar a subir y bajar cada vez más rápido, haciéndolo soltar un fuerte gemido ronco.

Sintió que la mano del chico se apoyaba sobre su cabeza y no dudó en ir cada vez más rápido, hasta sentir que estaba a punto de llevarlo al éxtasis; era la primera vez en su vida que hacía esto, pero no por eso era una tonta, así que antes de hacer que Gaara llegara al clímax, se alejó de él con una sonrisa traviesa, haciéndolo enojar.

—¿Por qué te detuviste? – Interrogó frustrado, pero Matsuri no respondió, en lugar de eso se acercó a la mesa, apoyándose levemente sobre ella y mirándolo fijamente. Gaara estaba atento, esperando a ver qué es lo que ella haría, y le sorprendió ver como muy quitada de la pena ella se bajaba su ropa interior, arrojándola a un lado para luego sentarse sobre la mesa, pero con sus piernas cerradas, cosa que lo terminó por enloquecer.

—Gaara… ven – Lo llamó ella, así como él la había llamado antes. Él se puso de pie inmediatamente, con su miembro nuevamente erecto debido al deseo que tenía por poseerla. Levantó su falda un poco y con ambas manos separó sus piernas, para después tomarla por la cintura —. Por favor… despacio… - Le pidió la chica, totalmente sonrojada.

—Descuida – Dijo Gaara, quien por un momento se reprimió para intentar primero otra cosa. Hizo que Matsuri se recostara sobre la mesa, acercando su lengua hacia su zona femenina. Ella se sorprendió, no esperaba que Gaara hiciera aquello, que se atreviera a darle ese increíble placer antes de consumar por fin el acto, pero esto se sentía tan bien que ella no podía pensar.

De pronto se vio enredando sus dedos en los cabellos rojizos de su compañero de clases, quien con cuidado y paciencia la estimulaba con su lengua, hasta sentir que ella estaba por fin lista, porque no quería causarle un fuerte dolor cuando por fin estuviera dentro.

—Me encanta que estés así de mojada – Dijo arrogante, jalándola de la muñeca para hacer que se volviera a sentar. La besó apasionadamente en los labios una vez más, sus besos de verdad le encantaban, más que los besos de ninguna otra.

—Idiota, pervertido – Le insultó ella, sintiendo de pronto un terrible dolor justo en su intimidad; Gaara había comenzado a penetrarla, estaba entrando en ella muy despacio y la sensación era indescriptible. Primero se aferró a la espalda masculina con la mayor fuerza que pudo, reprimiendo el quejido de dolor que intentaba salir de sus labios y después de ello sintió algunas lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas, las cuales estaban más sonrojadas que antes.

—Se siente bien… estar dentro de ti – Le susurró al oído el pelirrojo, comenzando a moverse muy despacio, dándole suaves pero certeras envestidas, mientras se excitaba más al sentir como las uñas de la chica se enterraban en su espalda.

Las piernas de Matsuri se cerraron contra las caderas del muchacho mientras este volvía las penetraciones aún más fuertes y rápidas, sabiendo que ella ya no sentía el mismo dolor que al principio. Ella comenzó a gemir y Gaara la seguía con leves gruñidos. Matsuri arqueó su espalda y echó su cabeza hacia atrás, aferrándose a Gaara menos fuerte. Se soltó de él con su mano izquierda, para apoyarla sobre la mesa, ya que el placer era tan abrumador que no le permitía quedarse en la misma posición por mucho tiempo.

—G-Gaara… Gaara… - El nombre del pelirrojo escapaba involuntariamente de sus labios. Sentía que su garganta se secaba y su cuerpo se estremecía completamente, jamás podría haber comparado esta sensación con ninguna otra, estar con Gaara era maravilloso, nunca pensó que ese chico al que tanto odiaba le haría experimentar la situación más increíble de su vida, pero había una contradicción en todo esto, si de verdad odiara a Gaara entonces jamás le habría permitido llegar hasta ese punto, nunca le hubiera entregado su virginidad, la razón era porque siempre había estado enamorada de él, pero era demasiado orgullosa para admitirlo.

—Matsuri… había soñado con esto tantas veces… - Confesó Gaara, pues no sólo ella guardaba aquel sentimiento en su corazón, sino que también él, él la amaba desde que eran unos niños, siempre buscando una excusa para estar a su lado, aunque fuese peleándose con ella, pero lo que estaban haciendo ahora iba mucho más allá de lo que siempre había imaginado.

—Ahh – Otro gemido escapó de los labios de la castaña, al mismo tiempo que Gaara volvía a besar y a morder sus pechos, acariciándole la espalda suavemente con una de sus manos y aumentando un poco más el ritmo de sus envestidas, hasta que notó el temblor en el cuerpo de su compañera, que ya comenzaba a llegar al límite al igual que él. Intentó separarse entonces, disminuyendo la velocidad, pero ella volvió a atraerlo hacia su interior con el empuje de sus piernas —. N-no, Gaara por favor, no te detengas, quiero que… acabes dentro de mí…

Él solamente sonrió, haciéndole caso y volviendo a arremeter con fuerza, hasta sentir que su miembro era presionado de forma deliciosa cuando Matsuri llegó al orgasmo, entonces sin pensarlo más, se dejó ir por completo dentro de ella.

Ambos soltaron un enorme grito de satisfacción al alcanzar el máximo placer, mientras las estrellas se ponían en el cielo y ellas junto a la hermosa y brillante luna eran las únicas testigos de que esos dos jóvenes acababan de amarse intensamente, aunque no lo hubiesen dicho con palabras.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Una semana después…

—¡Te dije que te callaras estúpido! – Pegó el grito la joven, apuntando con su índice a su compañero de clases, el cual se levantó enojado y le miró de forma arrogante, cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo de mala gana.

—No tengo por qué hacerte caso, escandalosa – Dijo dándose la vuelta e ignorándola, cosa que le ofendió de sobremanera.

—¡N-no me veas con esa cara de autosuficiencia!

Esto era el colmo, tanto los alumnos como el profesor estaban hartos ya de verles pelear, por lo que él no aguantó un segundo más, apuntando hacia la puerta del aula.

—¡Sabaku No Gaara, Koyama Matsuri, afuera del salón, ahora!

Los dos jóvenes se miraron enojados, con un rayito de rivalidad entre ellos y luego se hicieron un desprecio, saliendo finalmente del salón ante la mirada macabra de su sensei.

—Idiota, por tu culpa nos volvieron a sacar – Dijo Matsuri enojada, mirando de reojo como una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en los labios de su compañero —. ¿Dónde está la gracia?

Gaara la tomó por la cintura, acorralándola contra la pared del pasillo sin importarle que alguien los pudiese ver. La besó apasionadamente, como no lo hacía con nadie más, anhelando robarle todo el aire de sus pulmones, disfrutando el dulce sabor que sus labios tenían.

Cuando se separaron ella estaba sonrojada, pero sonreía.

—¿Qué dices de ir a la sala de estudios? A esta hora están todos en sus salones, no creo que alguien nos moleste – Prepuso con una sonrisa lujuriosa, provocando la misma en la chica.

—Me pregunto si lo que haremos será estudiar – Dijo llevándose un dedo a sus labios de forma provocativa e inocente a la vez, logrando su cometido al ver como el pelirrojo se le acercaba de nuevo de forma sugerente.

—Ya veremos… - Susurró antes de volver a besarla.

Porque de ahora en adelante sus castigos no serían tan malos, sino lo mejor que podría pasarles.

Fin

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Y listo jajaja, bueno, que pena con este fic, pero me gustó xD**

**Espero que también les haya gustado, ahora me pongo un reto, quiero hacer un One-Shot de Bleach con lemon (mejor dicho dos, HitsuHina e IchiHime) así que, ya pronto me verán por allá también, jaja jamás dejaré de joder con mis fics ^^u**

**En fin, yo me largo.**

**¡Bye!**


End file.
